Traditional circuit switched telephone networks offer the ability for two parties to engage in a voice conversation. Service providers of such telephone networks may have a legal requirement to provide the ability to intercept calls (i.e. voice conversations). For example, intercepting a call involves recording the voice conversation of a call in a manner that is transparent or barely noticeable to the parties involved in the conversation.
The growth of internet-protocol (IP) based networks has led to the development of Voice over IP (VoIP). VoIP is a technology that is used for voice conversations between parties over IP networks.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.